Values
by Lucas Logan
Summary: XMen Evolution Excalibur meets Harry Potter. If you're a fan of the X and the Pot then you should get a kick out of this. Let me know what you think, but above all Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

One real big important authors note:

I own only the plot and supporting characters of this fic. The Evolution characters and the Harry Potter characters belong to their specific owners. This story was not written for profit.

As for time-lining this story – Most Evo fans will have to read my story Growing Up (Where Kurt forms Excalibur in the Evo universe) or just accept the team as they are understanding that Lucy is X23 now dating Forge whom she shares a psychic bond with. Rachael Gray (Jean and Scott's daughter) came from an alternate future and I added Brian and Betsy Braddock from the comics to the cast.

This story is set after 'Growing Up' but before 'Excalibur' in my series of stories.

This story comes from a scene I dared a faithful reviewer to write in which Lucy meets Hermione. If she posts it I'll link to it so everyone can come in on the same page, so to speak. But the story does assume that Lucy and Hermione have met and exchanged contact information – parting as friends.

Harry Potter fans can waltz right through because I've yet to muck up the series by penning my own fics – but as you can see, that's all about to change.

So without any further ado I present to you the Harry Potter and Evo-Excalibur cross-over!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Quickly!" A voice said. "This way! A Muggle in Diagon Alley!"

Her feet padded lightly as she swiftly slipped away and down the street - out of sight.

"Are you sure Malcolm? Only one of the six alarms went off. It doesn't look like anyone is… er… Right. A Muggle in Diagon Alley… A super sneaky Muggle maybe … with magical stealth capabilities…" The man cleared his throat and whispered under his breath "Who isn't real."

"I heard that Thomas!"

"Oh, bother! Fine! Let's play hunt the Muggle!" Thomas laughed.

Lucy smiled. Although the men were distant now she could still make out their words from the darkened alleyway.

She looked at her watch. _He's late_… She thought as she rolled her eyes. _After he boasted about his watch and everything!_

She took a deep breath and held it as Thomas and Malcolm passed quickly in the street. Then she let out a sigh of relief.

She remained crouched and listening. Nothing appeared to be coming and then she heard an engine and a shadow passed from overhead.

After a moment, the car lowered itself with a 'thunk' in to the street and the door that faced her alley popped open.

Inside sat a man with bright red hair and a worried expression. He looked deep in to the alleyway with a blank stare.

"Ahhh… I'm here… Just five… or is it… ten…" He tapped his watch repeatedly but it still didn't work.

Lucy smiled despite herself and stood up slowly in the shadows. The man in the car alternated between looking at his watch and the seemingly empty alley.

Lucy took four whole steps towards him before he saw her and then he gasped as though she had appeared by some strange and foreign magic.

"I'm Lucy Logan. I take it that you're Arthur Weasley." She tried to smile softly but he seemed quite shocked.

"Y-yes." He said at last. "Hermione sent me. She said … Well, she sent you this." He handed her a note, sealed with wax.

Lucy popped it open and immediately recognized Hermione's handwriting. She could even smell her on the paper.

Lucy met Mr. Weasley's stare.

Suddenly he wasn't afraid of her anymore. Despite being terrified of anyone capable of sneaking through five out of six of the Ministry's best alarms… Let alone a killing machine who could do so.

He found himself oddly comforted as he stared in to her eyes.

"I'll help you find your son Mr. Weasley. I can track him from anywhere he's been in the last two days – but please…" She climbed in to the car and closed the door quickly. "Take me to the last place you're certain that he was."

Mr. Weasley nodded repeatedly and breathed an easy sigh of relief despite himself and the situation. He shifted gears and the car took off again.

Lucy looked down out the window. "Hunh. Flying car…" She pondered. "What a neat idea."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The authors note continues:

I know. It was a total tease, wasn't it? I'll be getting to work on this as soon as I finish 'Excalibur'. Of course – reviews may prod writing sooner…

Lucas


	2. Values One Week Earlier

One week earlier:

Dumbledore stared out the window at the figures below him in the street.

People passed, most pleasantly enough, but one refused to move.

Dumbledore tightened his lips in to a straight and serious expression and shook his head sadly.

A moment later he heard the man appear as he Apparated in to the room.

Dumbledore turned in amusement. "So, the Death Eaters are out in force, are they?" He smiled, cautiously raising his wand.

The masked figure tried to appear menacing but Dumbledore could sense the desperation in the man's posture – and then – in his voice.

"My Lord sends you this message: He is not responsible for the actions you've described – but he would be most interested in learning who is."

And without hesitation the man Apparated away.

"As are we all…" Dumbledore said out loud to himself. "As are we all…"

_But if not Voldemort, then who? How could a wizard of this kind of power escape the notice of the wizarding community – both good and evil? And more importantly… What can we do to stop them before they succeed in this madness?_

Dumbledore looked back out his window and watched the people pass. _Lucky they don't know… It would cause a panic in the streets to know that the world is coming to an end… And that we can't do a thing about it._

And then Dumbledore saw him: Harry Potter.

_Look how he's grown_! Dumbledore smiled_. From such a timid young lad in to the image of his father in so short a time_! He beamed slightly and then … dimmed. _Something must be done!_

"We all need time to get … a little older." He whispered out loud to himself. _But I'm afraid it would require a miracle to make it happen…_

Harry crossed the street and stopped right below the window, his face lighting up as he saw his friends. Ron and Hermione gathered around him and exchanged hugs and handshakes.

Dumbledore could imagine they were asking each other why he had called them and seeing if anyone knew anything about it. And he was, of course, quite correct.

_They're all so grown up now and yet… so young._ He sighed_. And the world has already asked too much of them as it is. It's unfair of me to ask this last bit more… But there is no where else to turn and … they would never forgive me if I left them out of it at this point._

_And to think… The end of the world was only noticed by one little girl who only knew … that she had made a friend…_

Hermione dragged the two boys in to the building and closed the door behind them.

"I'm not sure what this is about." She said wearily "But I found these notes in this notebook."

She pulled out a notebook with copious notes written in her own handwriting.

"I thought at first that I had written it in the future and left it accidentally. That happened when I was pushing my way through all those courses too – so I didn't think too much of it but…"

"Go on." Ron pushed, not liking where this was going.

"But then I noticed the dates. I made these entries two months ago!" She exclaimed.

"And you don't remember?" Harry took the book from her. "That _is_ odd."

"Too odd, really." Ron looked over his shoulder.

"Yes." She agreed. "But it's worse than that – there's some sort of spell at work because every time I find that notebook I read it, and get excited all over again – until I find the last entry."

Harry flipped to the last entry. It was made yesterday. It detailed talking to Dumbledore about the notebook.

"What about it?" Harry asked her.

"It was written yesterday – and by today I had forgotten it again."

"What?" Ron wrinkled his nose. "You don't suppose that people forget anything you write in that book, do you?"

"It's a possibility." Harry said, his eyes combing over the page. "Hermione… Who is Lucy Logan?"

Hermione smiled wide. "She's the reason I started the book in the first place – and I DO remember her. We met at the Leaky Cauldron. She told me about her boyfriend being a shaman. Sweet girl. But the memory's just a little fuzzy. I can't recall how we met or anything more about her than what I've read out of my own notes."

Harry looked puzzled. "Mutants… I think… I think I remember something on the news… Something about … Mutants?"

"Mutants?" Ron asked. "What are they? Some Muggle thing?"

"Maybe…" Harry said. "I wonder why I can't remember?"

"Because," Hermione continued. "You're being affected by the spell too."

Harry nodded. "I bet you're right. But what does it all mean?"

"Hopefully, that's what Dumbledore's called us here to talk about." She finished. "But after reading what I've written about mutants in that book, I'm half afraid to find out. They have serious powers and abilities. Some that rival even the best wizards in the magical community."

Harry nodded as he continued to read. "You're right; this is serious. The magical community seems to be ignorant of these mutants, and there's no reason they should be." Harry pulled out a clipping from a London paper that showed Excalibur posing with a smile in front of the lighthouse.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Holy smokes!" He shook his head. "Kurt Wagner… That name is familiar, but…"

"But it's like you've never seen his face before?" Dumbledore's voice came from behind them and they all jumped. "Quite correct." He smiled. "It's good that you all came as quickly as you did, as the situation is quite serious."

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances but Harry just locked his eyes on Dumbledore.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "I'm afraid that after this… Facing Voldemort and his followers will seem like a pleasant diversion by comparison." He sighed heavily. "But, all will be explained shortly. Come now, I've hot chocolate waiting upstairs and we've much to discuss."

Then he motioned for them to follow and they did, each of them somberly circling up the spiral staircase behind the old wizard.


End file.
